


Sailing Ships

by Astral_Romances



Series: HetaDrabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, FACE Family, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nyotalia, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Romances/pseuds/Astral_Romances
Summary: Just a short one shot. I wanted to write about cute girls, so I chose Allison (Alice) Kirkland and Françoise Bonnefoy this time.It is set on a boat, Britain and France are on their way to meet with the North-American twins, who are still small.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia)
Series: HetaDrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sailing Ships

Allison tightly held on to the balustrade as she overlooked the wild sea through a binocular. There was no land in sight yet. The still had a while to go. The journey had been especially rough this time around, many men had succumbed to dangerous infections, and Allison had seen no other way than to dispose of the sick people by throwing them overboard, to prevent the infections from spreading to the rest of the crew.

The ship was rocking dangerously on the waves as the rain came crushing down on it, but Allison felt no nausea. She had been a fearless sailor for many, many years. She had battled the Spanish and the French on both land and ocean. She didn’t mourn for the men that she killed. She had to protect the land of her lord, her righteous territories.

The land called America, a land so big that it held a lot of promise and the land named Canada, the land of snow and ice. Places she’d come to love as if they were her own children, so different, yet so alike. She wondered if Amelia and Madeline would be waiting for her, she wondered if she would be able to tell them apart.

A figure in a dark cloak and a mask appeared next to her. ‘Still no land in sight, Britain?’

‘No, you should get back inside before any of my men notice that you’re here, wanker.’

‘Oh please, those men are too scared to come out of their cabins in this weather. I’m very tired of sitting in a dark room all the time. Besides, I’m not wearing this horrible outfit without reason and _if_ they see my true identity I could just kill them.’ She chuckled.

‘I don’t get why you had to come in the first place, _France_.’ Allison said bitterly.

‘I just wanted to see my daughters, is that too much of a woman to ask for?’ Françoise sighed.

‘They’re not your daughters.’

‘I think of them that way and I wish that I could have birthed them. Besides, no matter how you look at it, they resemble me more than they resemble you.’

‘Just because they didn’t inherit my eyebrows doesn’t mean they are yours, you bloody wanker! Stop rubbing it in already and shut your trap!’

‘They are _ours_. Or have you forgotten our promise already?’ The lady in black said. ‘You are being wanted, Britain. They know about your affiliation with black magic. I protected you when the people showed up at your door, ready to burn you alive, by covering for you. I think it’s only fair if you took me to see my children, as that was my only condition.’

‘It’s risky; our countries have never gotten along. If they see that you’re here, they will kill you. I would find that rather unpleasant.’

‘As would I, but I have lost my head before. They cannot kill me, Britain.’

‘Do you know how much of a hassle it would be for me to collect all your body parts from the ocean and sew them back together? It’s hours worth of work!’

‘I wish we could be human, you and I. Run away together, raise our family together.’

‘Are you out of your mind? As if I would ever want that! I do not love you, nor do I want to be with you. I am perfectly happy being a nation.’ Allison yelled.

‘You said something else last night, while we--’

‘S-shut up, you bloody twat! I was just caught up in the moment; it didn’t mean _anything_ to me! I am a woman that likes other women; I have my needs to satisfy, as do you. This is simply an arrangement based on needs!’ Allison hissed, face beet red.

‘You can keep telling yourself that, but we both know you’re a liar.’ Françoise said. ‘You call me by my human name at night; that says enough. Even a hardened pirate lady such as yourself needs love sometimes and there is no one that knows you quite as well as I do. No one will ever love you like I do; ma chèrie.’

‘You’re crazy for loving me, you know. All I ever do is yelling in your face and hurt your feelings. I am not gorgeous and elegant like you are; I do not have a body worthy of worship. I am always killing your men and you are killing mine; we are mortal enemies. Why have you ever chosen to love me, France? It does not make any sense.’

‘Maybe I am crazy. You are indeed a little bastard and all you ever do is hurt me, but I know that you love me. That is enough for me, the country of love.’ Françoise said.

‘You wanker... you always know the right things to say. I hate you.’

The brunette pressed her shoulder against Allison’s thin frame, took her head in her hands and kissed her passionately. Allison nearly dropped her binocular in surprise, but didn’t bother to push the other woman away. Instead, Allison chose to return the kiss, slamming the French woman against the balustrade, pushing her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth. Françoise’s hands roamed all over her body, skilful and shameless. The pattern was all too familiar, they would talk, they would fight and then they would shamelessly make out, after which they’d go back to fighting again. Their relationship was toxic and they both knew it, but they loved each other so deeply and earnestly that they couldn’t care any less.

‘Do not _ever_ do that again, you hear me?’ Allison said sternly after breaking the kiss. Her face was flushed red.

‘I will not make a promise I will be unable to keep, Alice.’

‘Don’t call me Alice, wanker! It’s Britain or England, for you. Only Maddie and Amelia can call me by that name! Besides, I meant that you can’t kiss me out in the open like this! Not on the deck, at least wait until we are in my cabin or something! Christ, how shameless can one be? Scandalous, have you got no shame?!’

‘You enjoyed that just as much as I did, Alice. I can feel it in the way you are looking at me right now. Your eyes are clouded with lecherous intentions, you want more. Just so you know, all you need to do is ask.’ Françoise said with a wink.

‘Ugh, just... shut up and come to my cabin. I will assign someone to sail the ship.’

‘You won’t need to ask me that again.’ Françoise said with a wink, she groped the blonde’s behind before making her way into the cabin.

\---

‘Land! Miss Britain, I see land!’ A crew member yelled at the top of his lungs.

Allison woke up by the loud noise. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the naked woman sleeping beside her. Françoise was unfairly beautiful, no single mole to be found on her tanned skin, her light brown locks spread over the pillow in soft curls, the long eyelashes framing her eyes touching her cheeks as she slept. Her body was perfect as well, breasts firm and just the right size, her waist trained to perfection by tight-lacing her corsets, the love handles on her hips subtle, her legs muscular yet soft, a true example of perfection of the female body. Her scars only made her more stunning. Just looking at Françoise made Allison feel fuzzy inside. Allison ran her hand through the brunette’s hair.

‘I suppose I really do love you, don’t I?’ The blonde sighed.

She pushed herself off the bed and got dressed quickly. She then turned to her lover, forcefully waking her. ‘Françoise, wake up. There is land in sight; we will be arriving in America shortly. Get dressed and be ready to meet with the twins.’

‘After all I did for you; you still wake me so unloving.’ The brunette complained. ‘At least give me a kiss for good morning.’

‘Ugh, fine.’ Allison said. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lover’s lips and then ran off to the deck.

She grabbed her binocular and looked through the lens; she could see two small figures that appeared to be waving. Allison smiled. She was right where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this silly one shot I wrote.  
> Please drop a comment if you liked it!


End file.
